Akagami no Karmayuki
by Esile the Raven
Summary: Pada suatu masa, hiduplah seorang pangeran tampan berambut merah... AU. Parodi Putri Salju dengan berbagai plot-twist dan drama. Summary menipu.
**Akagami no Karmayuki
** _12 April 2016  
_ by Esile the Raven, Characters by Yuusei Matsui

* * *

Pada suatu hari hiduplah seorang pangeran berambut merah yang begitu tampan; semua wanita yang memandangnya akan jatuh cinta bila tak belok. Kulitnya eksotis agak sawo matang, matanya romantis berwarna matahari terbenam, dagunya tajam bisa buat potong semangka. Ialah Karma.

Sayangnya ketampanan Pangeran Karma ternyata berpengaruh pada ibunya sendiri, sehingga untuk menghindari _incest_ , si tampan itu dititipkan di rumah seorang penyihir bernama Kirara. Entah kenapa Kirara tidak terpengaruh oleh ketampanan Karma. Si penyihir menyambut Karma biasa saja. Ia tidak memberikan Karma kamar yang mewah, maupun menghidangkan sarapan di tempat tidur.

Suatu pagi Pangeran Karma akan mengikuti sarapan di ruang makan si penyihir. Kirara menyulap pai apel, keju dingin, dan limun segar. Sambil menghidangkan semua itu, sang pangeran tampan bertama;

"Penyihir, apakah engkau belok? Atau dirimu berbatang?"

Si penyihir menatap sang pangeran datar.

"Ketahuilah, Pangeran, aku sesungguhnya normal."

"Lalu mengapa dirimu tidak jatuh hati padaku?"

"Sesungguhnya, ketampananmu tidak akan bekerja pada mereka yang telah jatuh hati dengan sungguh-sungguh, dan pada mereka yang buta dan tuli..."

Pangeran Karma mengangkat alis, penasaran. "Apakah dia lebih tampan dariku? Lebih cerdas dariku? Lebih kaya dan kuat dariku?"

Penyihir Kirara memotong pai apel bagai menyembelih terdakwa hukum mati; senyum cantik, tangan bengis.

"Aku tidak akan tahu itu." Sang Penyihir melempar piring pada sang Pangeran. "Hanya Piring Ajaib-lah yang tahu sebenarnya."

Karma menangkap piring itu dengan mudah karena ia juga berbakat main _frisbee_ , lalu bercermin pada piring tersebut karena piring itu bersih mengilap berkat sabun cuci piring Sanraito.

"Wahai piring ajaib, siapakah yang paling tampan, cerdas, kaya dan kuat di kerajaan ini?"

Mendadak cahaya keemasan terpancar dari piring tersebut!

"Nyuruhuhuhu! Tentu saja, siapa lagi kalau bukan Piring Ajaib...Maksudku...Err, kamu. Siapapun kau. Woo-hoo! NYUEEH JANGAN PECAHKAN AKUU! HIIHH!"

Karma tersenyum puas dan melempar piring itu, namun sang penyihir mendaratkannya ke rak piring di dinding. Pangeran berambut merah itu tertawa.

"Heh, kalau begitu aku tahu...Sebenarnya dirimu itu buta akan ketampananku, bukan begitu, Penyihir? Aku tidak percaya cinta bisa membuatmu tidak termakan pesonaku."

"Aku tidak percaya kau bisa mengatakan sesuatu yang begitu memuakkan yang sering dikatakan oleh Pangeran Hiroto dari Kerajaan Tetangga." Kirara menyentak gelas jus limun sampai muncrat ke wajah tampan pangeran. "Tapi dia sedikit terlalu parah; aku harus membuatnya tidur seratus tahun."

"Kenapa dia bisa lebih parah dariku?"

"Karena dia dengan agresif memikat semua gadis di Kerajaan-nya, dan saat ia dijodohkan, semua gadis langsung mengadakan perang sipil."

Keistimewaan seorang pangeran kerajaan adalah tiga hal itu; ketampanan, kekuatan, dan kecerdasan. Kekayaan akan menjadi keistimewaan ke-empat jika mereka menjadi Raja. Penyihir Kirara telah dipercaya untuk mengurus pangeran-pangeran hingga mereka siap menjadi raja, karena ia tidak akan jatuh cinta pada satu pun pangeran yang melangkah ke dalam kastilnya.

Karma tidak tertarik dengan sang penyihir, wajahnya tidak terlalu cantik, dan meski kekuatannya merupakan daya tarik tersendiri, Karma tidak akan mempercayai penyihir dengan hatinya, karena ia tidak akan tahu apakah ia sedang diperdaya menggunakan sihir.

Namun ia sungguh penasaran mengapa sang penyihir tidak pernah jatuh cinta pada seorang pangeran.

"Apakah seorang putri? Wanita belok tidak terpengaruh ketampanan?"

Pada suatu makan malam, akhirnya wajah pucat sang penyihir sedikit merona, dan matanya terpicing ke arah lain. Seringai menyebalkan melebar di wajah sang pangeran.

"Aku akan menemukan gadis ini!"

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan? Kau tidak akan bisa menemukan orang yang kusukai."

"Tentu bisa," Karma mengangkat Piring Ajaib. "Wahai Piring Ajaib, di manakah gebetan Penyihir Kirara tinggal?"

Sekali lagi! Cahaya keemasan terpancar dari piring tersebut!

"NYURUFUFUFUFU! KAMU KEPO YHA...NYUEHEHEH! Keluar kastil, perempatan dekat pasar ikan, lampu merah belok kiri, lurus sampai _nothok_ , ada jalan tikus, masuk, ambil kanan, ada putar balik, terus masuk gang dekat kuburan. Ingat tidak?"

"Pasar ikan yang pertama atau yang ke-dua?"

"Pasar ikan khusus ikan air tawar! Kalau yang pertama dan ke-dua itu kan ikan laut semua!"

"Apa yang—hei, mau ke mana kau!" Penyihir Kirara mengangkat tongkat sihirnya melihat Pangeran Karma memakai jubah dan menurunkan tudung ke kepalanya. "Jangan pikir aku akan membiarkanmu pergi begitu saja!"

"Tentu saja tidak! Wahai Piring Ajaib, bagaimanakah akhir dari Film Beranak Dalam Kubur?"

Begitu piring tersebut memancarkan cahaya keemasan, Karma melempar piring tersebut ke arah sang penyihir, membuatnya silau, dan segera lari keluar kastil. Karena ia kuat, larinya juga sangat cepat meskipun belum secepat Ksatria Masayoshi terutama saat mau setor ke WC.

Namun Karma terlebih dahulu bersembunyi di pasar ikan pertama untuk mengecoh sang penyihir yang kini marah-marah karena sudah diberi _spoiler_ film Beranak Dalam Kubur yang sudah ia simpan-simpan untuk acara nonton akhir pekan. Setelah memastikan sang penyihir tidak mengejarnya, ia melanjutkan perjalanan. Karena ia sangat cerdas, ia tidak lupa petunjuk jalan yang diberikan si Piring Ajaib.

Setelah putar balik dan menemukan gang dekat kuburan, Karma menemukan sebuah rumah kecil, sebuah toko bunga. Sebenarnya bukan toko bunga yang imut, karena itu toko bunga untuk nyekar di makam, yang jualan campuran bunga sedap malam, bakung, mawar, melati semuanya indah?

Karena tidak ingin disangka mau beli bunga, Karma bersembunyi di balik pohon nangka yang secara praktis terletak di depan toko bunga untuk nyekar. Agak lama ada seorang wanita cantik bertubuh bohai lewat. Apakah ini gadis yang disukai sang penyihir?

"Hei," sapa Karma, melayangkan senyum menawan dan sebatang dahan nangka. "Siapa namamu?"

"Irina Jelavitch..." sontak wanita itu menjilat bibir dan mendekatkan jarak dengan sang pangeran, jelas jatuh hati. "Apa yang dilakukan seorang pemuda setampan ini dekat kuburan? Apakah kau arwah mantan yang gentayangan? Kau mau menggentayangiku, mm, sayang?"

Karma punya firasat ini bukan tipe penyihir Kirara.

"Aku mau kau nyekar ke kuburanku. Belilah bunga di toko itu. Aku tunggu di makam dekat pohon bunga bakung, oke?"

Karma kembali bersembunyi di belakang pohon nangka sementara Irina mengetuk pintu toko. Lalu keluarlah seorang gadis berambut biru muda yang bertubuh pendek, tersenyum memberikan sebuah sesek berisi bunga-bunga untuk nyekar, bahkan dengan murah hati memberikan jeriken air dan meminjamkan sikat untuk membersihkan nisan. Sapu lidinya sudah ada di bawah pohon bakung, katanya. Setelah itu Irina pergi untuk nyekar, dan gadis berambut biru muda itu memandanginya pergi dengan senyum manis.

"Itu pasti dia! Gadis yang disukai penyihir Kirara! Aku tidak heran...dia cantik juga!"

"Nah, kalau kau sudah puas, ayo cepat pulang, dasar pangeran ababil," ternyata sang Penyihir telah muncul di belakang Karma. Sebelum bisa memprotes, dengan satu tamparan di kepala, ia telah kembali di kastil sang Penyihir.

Karma mendecakkan lidah.

"Dia terlalu cantik untukmu," ucapnya pedas, namun tidak berpengaruh bagi sang Penyihir.

"Dengar, kau cepatlah akil balig dan mencari seorang pendamping, berhentilah kepo pada urusan pribadiku, oke?"

"Memangnya kau mau apa? Menidurkanku seperti si Pangeran Hiroto?"

Kirara menarik napas untuk menenangkan diri, lalu mengangkat tongkatnya.

"Atau kau mau seperti Pangeran Ren, akan kupanjangkan ponimu dan kuikatkan pada seekor naga?"

Seperti anak kecil yang tidak mendapatkan mainannya, Karma mencibir dan masuk ke kamarnya dengan menggerutu. Pangeran berambut merah itu pun mencari ide. Pertama, ia harus mencari tahu siapa gadis itu. Keesokan harinya, ia meminta ijin sang Penyihir untuk mengundang teman-temannya berburu.

"Dan kau pikir kau bisa lewat begitu saja setelah yang kau lakukan kemarin?"

"Oh ayolah, aku bosan. Lebih baik aku berburu dengan teman-teman daripada kepo gebetanmu, kan?" Karma menyikut sang Penyihir dengan persuasif. Merasa poinnya benar, sang Penyihir membolehkan Karma mengundang teman-temannya berburu di hutan kegelapan belakang kastil.

Merasa sudah cukup jauh berkuda di dalam hutan, Karma berhenti dan mengisyaratkan teman-temannya untuk berhenti dan berkumpul.

"Aku ingin mencuri hati gadis yang dicintai oleh Penyihir Kirara."

"Karma kan, beneran kan, tsk," Ryouma menghela napas lelah. "Rese' banget kau."

"Hus, nanti juga kubayar emas," Karma melambaikan tangan tidak sabar. "Pokoknya aku ingin meng-NTR Penyihir Kirara, nggak mau tahu."

"Demi apa sih?" tanya Taiga tidak habis pikir dengan ulah sang pangeran tiap kali bosan.

"Eksperimen, oke? Penyihir Kirara itu belok, dan karena itu dia nggak jatuh hati sama pangeran! Kalau aku bisa NTR dia, aku bisa memanipulasi dia...dan memanipulasi pangeran-pangeran yang dititipkan ke dia! Lalu kerajaanku akan semakin leluasa secara politik!"

"Weh, ternyata plot abal ini punya keseriusan juga," Kotarou si mata empat manggut-manggut serius.

"Oke, tersera. Trus kau mau kita ngapain?" tanya Taisei, garuk-garuk _dreadlock_ , nggak sabaran.

Pangeran Karma pun menjabarkan rencana jahatnya. Pertama, Kotarou, Sousuke, dan Masayoshi pura-pura beli bunga untuk nyekar, dan bertanya makam milik para ksatria pendahulu ada di mana. Gadis berambut biru itu dengan ramah memandu mereka melewati pemakaman. Namanya Nagisa. Saat sudah sampai di altar para ksatria, Takuya membakar kemenyan untuk memingsankan gadis itu, dan karena Kotarou, Sousuke dan Masayoshi pingsan juga, Ryouma, Taiga dan Taisei membopong Nagisa ke dalam karung dan membawanya ke villa pribadi Pangeran Karma di pegunungan.

Villa pribadi Pangeran Karma berada di tengah kebun apel yang berbuah lebat. Nagisa terbangun di sebuah tempat tidur termewah yang pernah ia lihat, dan di hadapannya adalah seorang pemuda berambut merah yang tak lain dan ah sudahlah, jelas itu Pangeran Karma.

"Halo, cantik. Nagisa, kan? Baik-baik saja?"

"Yang Mulia Karma?" Nagisa mengerjap bingung, dan mulai tolah-toleh. "Ini di mana? Seingat saya ada bau menyan dan semuanya pingsan..."

"Detil disepelekan saja, yang penting sekarang kau aman," Karma melambaikan tangan tidak sabar, sedikit tidak mengerti. Seharusnya sekali tatap saja, semua wanita akan jatuh hati padanya! Kenapa malah dia yang gugup?

"Oh, benar...kalau begitu, terima kasih, Yang Mulia," dan bagai disilaukan oleh cahaya keemasan Piring Ajaib, Karma merasa senyuman Nagisa terlalu silau, ia harus berpaling sejenak mengelus dada.

Di jendela, Ryouma dan Kotarou menggeleng.

"Hei, jangan sampai malah kau yang jatuh cinta, bego!" bisik si ksatria jengkel.

"Fighting, Karma-kun," Kotarou menggoyang pom-pom.

Karma malah jengkel melihat dua ksatria itu dan memasang senyum lagi pada Nagisa yang sekarang turun dari ranjang, sedikit senam peregangan.

"Ehem. Jadi...kau kenal Penyihir Kirara?"

"Oh iya, Yang Mulia sedang dititipkan pada Kirara-chan, ya? Bagaimana kabarnya Kirara-chan?" tanya Nagisa sopan. Karma memaksakan senyum meskipun sekarang ia jengkel dengan betapa akrab Nagisa memanggil si Penyihir Muka Datar itu.

"Dia sangat sehat." Karma melipat tangan, menautkan alis. "Hm...Sial."

"Eh, kenapa?"

"Kau cantik tapi belok ya," Karma menarik kesimpulan. Kalau gadis secantik ini juga belok untuk Kirara, ya jelas ia tidak akan bisa meng-NTR si Penyihir! Sudah begitu sayang juga gadis manis seperti ini ternyata belok...Padahal boleh juga kalau ia jadikan calon Ratu saat akil balig nanti.

Nagisa merona hebat. "Iya...Maaf, jika Yang Mulia merasa...yah, jijik..."

"Ah, tidak. Biasa saja. Penyihir Kirara beruntung sekali, ya. Dia tidak bisa jatuh cinta padaku karena ini. Tsk."

"M-Memangnya kenapa?"

"Ah sudahlah, lupakan. Sebaiknya kau mandi dulu, dan aku akan mengantarkanmu kembali ke toko bunga untuk nyekar." Karma memaksakan senyum lagi, lalu mengangguk ke arah pintu kamar mandi. "Atau kau mau makan dulu? Makan malam belum siap sih, sekarang hanya ada apel." Ia menyambar apel dari keranjang di meja dan melemparkannya pada Nagisa.

"Oh, terima kasih, Yang Mulia. Ini apel kerajaan, ya...Hmm...Apel dari kebun anda kudengar sangat mahal, bukan?" tanya Nagisa, tampak kagum. Mau tidak mau, meski hanya perkara apel, Karma wajib gaya dong.

"Heh, tentu saja. Yang kumiliki hanyalah yang terbaik!"

"Yah, kalau begitu saya mau mandi dulu, kakak saya pasti menunggu di rumah," ujar Nagisa, melepas bajunya begitu saja.

"H-H-HEI, APA YANG KAU..." Karma lemas begitu melihat Nagisa menyampirkan kemejanya di lengan dan berjalan ke pintu kamar mandi. Si biru langit itu menatap sang Pangeran bingung.

"Kenapa...? Yang mulia?"

Karma mengerjap-ngerjap menatap dada bidang Nagisa.

"Oh, kau laki-laki toh," sang Pangeran menelan ludah. Nagisa tertawa malu dan mengiyakan, sebelum pamit lagi ke kamar mandi.

Lalu si Pangeran berambut merah menghantamkan wajahnya ke dinding villa.

 _MAKSUDNYA DIA BELOK BERARTI BELOK KE COWOK TOH OH TUHAN_

Sang Pangeran segera keluar dari kamar tamu villa itu dan mulai curhat pada Taisei. Si ksatria, kendati merasa terganggu, mau tidak mau duduk diam lantaran ditraktir kopi dan kripik apel sembari mendengarkan keluh kesah pangeran setan itu.

"...Jadi aku kasihan pada Penyihir Kirara. Ternyata selama ini cintanya bertepuk sebelah tangan karena Nagisa itu belok."

"Hoh..."

"Tapi...eh, tunggu dulu...dia belok..." Karma melipat tangannya berpikir. "Tunggu dulu...itu dia!"

"Apa?"

Karma tersenyum lebar seperti orang tidak waras, menepuk kriwil rambut Taisei. "DIA belok..."

"IYA TADI KAU JUGA BILANG,"

"Kayaknya dia naksir aku," Karma tersenyum puas, dan sekarang Taisei pasang tampang tak paham. "Berarti ketampananku ini bekerja untuk gadis waras dan pria belok! Tentu saja! Kenapa ini tak terpikir olehku!"

"Ya terus kenapa kalau kau ditaksir pria belok!?"

"Kalau kubawa ke Kerajaan Gajah bisa kubedil batangnya dan pasang perangkat lain, kan? Soal dada, bisa pakai implan, tapi aku tidak keberatan dengan _pettan_ ,"

"OI, MAKSUDMU KAU MAU MELAMAR SI belok NAGISA INI,"

"HAHA! BENAR SEKALI!"

"TUNGGU, APA KAU BELOK, PANGERAN?"

Karma terdiam sejenak.

"Bukan karena aku belok atau apa, aku kan hanya mau meng-NTR si Penyihir, ingat?"

Taisei pasang tampang tidak percaya.

"AKU SERIUS MAU NTR SANG PENYIHIR, JANGAN ANEH-ANEH, AKU NGGAK BELOK, TAISEI,"

Taisei pasang tampang kasihan.

"Apa aku dengar kau belok, Pangeran?" mendadak sang Penyihir sudah muncul, duduk di sebelah Taisei sambil makan apel dengan wajah datar. "Kalau kau belok akan kuubah kau jadi gadis betulan agar tidak belok lagi."

"Hei, jaga ucapanmu, Penyihir, aku tidak belok," Karma berkata dengan arogan, berdiri dengan tangan terlipat. "Tapi aku kasihan pada Nagisa. Sepertinya dia menyukaiku, sayangnya dia laki-laki. Mungkin kau mau mengubahnya jadi perempuan sekalian?"

Melihat ekspresi terkejut di wajah sang Penyihir, Karma menyunggingkan senyum kemenangan.

"Nagisa menyukaimu?"

"Tentu saja, bukan? Aku yakin ketampananku bekerja untuk pria belok juga. Aku turut bersedih atas hancurnya kisah cintamu, Penyihir Kirara. Tapi memang hati manusia tidak bisa diterka, bukan?"

Penyihir Kirara memandang sang pangeran agak lama. Taisei sedang sibuk mengurut dahi, pusing akan keblo'onan pangeran. Kirara memandang apel yang baru sekali ia gigit, lalu kembali pada Karma.

GEDEBUKK!

"ANJ—PANGERAN!?"

Taisei mengumpat, namun sang penyihir telah lenyap. Pangeran Karma tumbang tak sadarkan diri, benjol besar, tubuhnya bergelimpang di tanah dramatis seperti apel yang bergulir jatuh di sebelahnya.

Ketujuh ksatria itu kini kebingungan, menyemayamkan sang Pangeran berambut merah di dalam villa karena sudah dua belas jam ia tak sadarkan diri setelah dihantam apel oleh sang Penyihir. Nagisa juga telah lenyap dari kamar mandi, tentunya sang Penyihir telah membawanya pulang.

Mereka mencoba memanggil tabib, namun sang pangeran dikatakan hanya tertidur cukup panjang. Setelah menjelaskan apa yang terjadi, sang tabib menyarankan agar mereka berdamai dengan sang penyihir, karena dia tidak bisa menolong secara medis kalau sudah perkara santet-menyantet seperti ini.

Namun para ksatria enggan mampir ke kastil sang penyihir begitu melihat seekor naga berjaga di depan, di ekornya terikat rambut panjang dari poni seorang pangeran yang tinggal di puncak kastil. Belum lagi entah kenapa perang sipil Kerajaan Tetangga mulai berpindah ke jalan menuju kastil sang Penyihir. Obor-obor, meriam-meriam, anak-anak panah berapi, pedang-pedang bersahut-sahutan. Darah bertumpahan. Para wanita terus meneriakkan kepemilikannya atas Pangeran Hiroto.

Lebih dari naga, tak ada yang lebih menyeramkan dari pada wanita dalam masa menstruasi sedang memperebutkan pria.

"Si Penyihir sialan itu pasti sengaja menghalang-halangi kita menemuinya, karena dia tidak bisa menolak orang minta tolong," geram Ryouma.

"Kalau begitu kita minta tolong Nagisa saja," usul Masayoshi. "Kalau benar sang Penyihir menyukainya, jika kita bisa membujuk Nagisa, kita pasti bisa menyelamatkan Pangeran."

"Tapi minggu depan saja ya," kata Taiga, meregangkan pinggul. "Kita kan jarang libur. Mumpung pangeran sedang teler kita liburan sebentar."

"Taiga, kamu cerdas kalau soal beginian," keenam ksatria lainnya memuji dan menepuk-nepuk bahu Taiga.

Setelah itu ketujuh ksatria liburan. Mereka berkemah, berburu, mampir ke bar, dan entah bagaimana sampai ke Roma. Ternyata mereka malah berlibur sampai dua bulan.

Setelah itu mereka datang ke toko bunga untuk nyekar sambil bawa oleh-oleh.

"Ini nih, titipanmu, bibit-bibit tomat dari Italia." Kata Kouki.

"Wah! Pasti beli di sana murah ya, padahal di sini satu buah tomat harganya lima keping emas! Terima kasih,"

"Dan ini, lukisan asli oleh Leonardo Da Vinci, lengkap dengan tanda tangannya," Sousuke menyampirkan lukisan wanita dengan senyum misterius di sebelah kursi Nagisa.

"Kalau kugadaikan ini pasti aku akan kaya raya!" seru Nagisa takjub. "Teman-teman, kenapa kalian begitu murah hati padaku? Apakah ada yang bisa kulakukan untuk kalian?"

"Ada," Takuya mengangguk. "Tolong lakukan sesuatu untuk membujuk sang Penyihir agar ia membangunkan Pangeran Karma. Aku yakin kami bisa menyelundupkanmu melalui perang sipil Kerajaan Tetangga, dan dengan suatu cara mengalahkan Naga itu, jadi tolong bantu kami?"

"Oh...Bicara pada Kirara-chan...? Hmm..." Nagisa berpikir sejenak, lalu tersenyum. "Oke, tapi ada syaratnya!"

"SETELAH SEMUA OLEH-OLEH ITU MASIH ADA SYARATNYA?"

"Oleh-oleh ya oleh-oleh! Syarat ya syarat!"

"Ter. Se. Ra."

"Aku mau hak milik atas kebun apel Pangeran Karma!"

"KAMU KOK RAKUS?"

"Katanya ter. Se. Ra." Nagisa murung. "Yah, aku rasa Pangeran Karma tidak lebih berarti daripada kebun apel, kan ya?"

Ryouma mengangguk. "Yah, aku rasa itu cukup benar—"

DUAKK

"Baiklah, kita bisa mengatur itu. Kau akan butuh tanda tangan Pangeran Karma, tapi kami bisa menyiapkan kontraknya," ujar Taisei setelah menggebuk Ryouma dengan jeriken air terdekat.

"Horee! Onee-chan, kata mereka kita akan diberi kebun apel kalau Onee-chan mau bicara ke Kirara-chan!" Nagisa berseru ke pintu kamar belakang. "Onee-chan?"

Semuanya menatap Nagisa bingung. Tak lama kemudian, pintu terbuka, dan muncullah gadis berambut biru yang sangat mirip Nagisa?

"K-KEMBAR?"

"Hee? Kebun apel? Waah, Nagisa, bagus untukmu! Aku juga sudah rindu pada Kirara-chan...Baiklah, aku akan membuat pai _butterscotch_ dan kayu manis kesukaannya. Setelah itu kita berangkat, setuju?"

"Oke, Onee-chan!" Nagisa tersenyum senang ketika kakaknya menepuk kepalanya dan kembali ke kamar belakang untuk membuat pai. "Itu kakakku, Hotaru."

Dan sepertinya setelah semua ini, ternyata Pangeran Karma gagal meng-NTR sang Penyihir. Tapi apa boleh buat, prioritas mereka saat ini adalah membangunkan bocah ababil berambut merah itu. Dipimpin oleh Hotaru, para peserta perang sipil dari Kerajaan Tetangga mendadak bertukar gelang persahabatan, dan naga penjaga telah terbang entah kemana dengan sang pangeran yang poninya masih terikat di ekornya.

"Kirara-chan? Ini aku...Hotaru." Hotaru mengetuk pintu dengan lembut, dan pintu dengan pelan terbuka. Ia melihat sang penyihir meringkuk di bawah meja dengan wajah merah padam, lalu tersenyum pada para ksatria dan adiknya.

"Maaf, kalian tunggu di luar, ya? Aku akan bicara padanya." Setelah yang lain mengiyakan, ia masuk dan menutup pintu. Hotaru berjongkok untuk bergabung dengan Kirara di bawah meja makan.

"Kirara-chan, aku bawa pai kesukaanmu, lho..."

"U-Um...terima kasih..." Kirara membenamkan wajah merahnya ke lutut. "Terima kasih atas semua kebaikanmu...maafkan aku atas semua dosa yang telah kulakukan...sampai bertemu di kehidupan selan—"

"Kirara-chan, kau belum mau mati,"

"Oh iya."

"Kenapa kau mengutuk Pangeran Karma?"

Kirara mengangkat wajahnya yang seketika pucat kembali dan datar.

"Dia ingin membuat Nagisa jatuh hati padanya dan membedil batangnya untuk dijadikan calon Ratu."

"Oh, astaga..." Hotaru tampak terkejut. "Kau ingin melindungi adikku...Terima kasih, Kirara-chan...Tapi tolong bangunkan sang Pangeran..."

"Tapi..."

"Nagisa akan mendapatkan kebun apel sang Pangeran, dan aku yakin ia tidak akan jatuh cinta pada sang Pangeran," ujar Hotaru meyakinkan dengan senyum misterius.

Kirara menghela napas. "Tapi sang Pangeran hanya bisa dibangunkan dengan ciuman seorang pria belok—"

"Nah, tidak begitu sulit, kan? Untung ada Nagisa! Aku akan memberitahukan ini padanya, dan kita bisa minum teh dan makan pai di sini, bagaimana?"

Setelah Hotaru memberitahukan yang ia dengar dari sang Penyihir, Nagisa sempat menolak, namun para ketujuh ksatria terus mengiming-iminginya dengan kebun apel sang pangeran, sehingga pria cantik belok itu akhirnya menyerah dan setuju. Mereka pun melanjutkan perjalanan menuju villa di tengah kebun apel.

"Ini kontrak penyerahan hak milik sudah siap loh," Kotarou membeberkan gulungan kontrak pertanahan di hadapan Nagisa. "Aku akan memegangi tangan sang Pangeran agar ia tanda tangan, Kouki memegangi kontrak, dan kau tinggal menciumnya, oke, Nagisa?"

Nagisa menghela napas enggan. "Uh...baiklah..."

"Kukira kau akan senang mencium pangeran tampan?" tanya Masayoshi heran.

"Iya, tapi aku kan tidak menyukainya..." Nagisa pun siap di posisinya, berlutut di sebelah ranjang sementara dua ksatria lain siap mencurangi kontrak hak pertanahan. "Astaga,"

"Apa?"

"Kulitnya mulus sekali. Perawatan apa dia?"

"Yah, dia kan Pangeran. Setiap hari dia facial dan pakai masker minyak ikan hiu—"

"Sudahlah cium saja ngapa!?" Ryouma dengan tidak sabar menjembapkan kepala Nagisa agar menubruk wajah Karma dengan giginya, membuat bibir sang Pangeran sobek.

"AOUUHH! 'AKIT 'AUK!" Nagisa bangkit, mengulum dan menghisap gigi depannya yang terantuk bibir Karma. "Kalau gigiku goyang gimana? Ini bukan gigi susu, tidak bisa tumbuh lagi!"

"Ahh, nanti kau kaya kan bisa beli gigi palsu."

"Jaman ini belum ada gigi palsu!"

"Tapi ada gigi emas! Kau bisa pasang gigi emas!"

"Itu ide bagus—"

"Bibirku berdarah!?" Karma bangun memegangi bibirnya yang menetes-netes merah, lalu melotot melihat Nagisa yang juga memegangi mulut (gigi). Sontak wajahnya terbakar. "K-Kau...? Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Menciummu," Nagisa berkata jujur. "Meski lebih seperti ciuman pakai gigi—"

"Kau menyukaiku..." Karma makin merona. "Kau gila! Kau menciumku saat aku tidur karena sebegitunya menyukaiku!?"

"Bukan, Pangeran, kau dikutuk oleh Penyihir Kirara, dan untuk membangunkanmu hanya ciuman—"

"Aku dikutuk!?" Karma makin tercengang, lalu kembali melotot pada Nagisa. "Dan yang bisa membangunkanku hanya...Ciuman..."

 _Ciuman...cinta sejati...!?_

 _CINTA SEJATI-KU LAKI-LAKI!?_

Nagisa tersenyum dan mengangkat bahu ketika Kotarou berhasil membuat Karma tanda tangan dan Kouki menyeret kontraknya. Karma yang menyadari tangannya sudah digerakkan seperti itu, langsung marah.

"Tunggu, apa itu!? Kalian membuatku menandatangani kontrak sebelum membacanya? Ksatria macam apa?"

"Itu kontrak penyerahan hak milik kebunmu..." Kotarou menghela napas. "Nagisa bilang ia akan menciummu kalau bisa mendapatkan kebun apel..."

"Oh," Karma mengernyit, lalu mau tidak mau tersenyum kecil dan menyerahkan kontrak itu pada Nagisa. "Yah, kalau untukmu, aku tidak keberatan menyerahkannya."

 _Toh...dia cinta sejatiku, bukan?_

Nagisa langsung tersenyum lebar. "Aaaaa! Terima kasih! Terima kasih Yang Mulia! Kebun apel ini sungguh jadi milikku!?"

"Sungguh!"

"YESS! SEKARANG AKU BISA MELAMAR PANGERAN YUUMA! TERIMA KASIH PANGERAN KARMA!" Nagisa mencium pipi kiri dan pipi kanan Karma sebelum hengkang dari villa untuk melamar Pangeran Kerajaan Ubi.

Ketujuh ksatria serasa menciut, lalu diam-diam dan tanpa suara menyelinap meninggalkan villa dan Pangeran Karma yang sekarang hatinya hancur berkeping-keping. Tentu saja, ia akan dijemput oleh Penyihir Kirara ke kastil lagi, itu pun kalau ia ingat...tapi siapa yang bisa ingat kalau gadis secantik Hotaru sedang meladeninya di ranjang...?

 _Medetashi, medeta—_

"MEDETASHI GIGIMU!"

* * *

 **/author sedang disogok wasabi dan mayones pedas/**


End file.
